


От перестановки слагаемых...

by Dekstroza



Series: fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017; 6 lvl: Спецквест [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Polyamory
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 08:13:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12186258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dekstroza/pseuds/Dekstroza
Summary: От перестановки мест слагаемых сумма не меняется. Так?





	От перестановки слагаемых...

**Author's Note:**

> ООС, АУ: в личной вселенной автора Баки не убивал родителей Тони.

От перемены мест слагаемых сумма не меняется. Есть такое правило. Практически закон. Древний. Как носки Роджерса, которые он штопает по субботам. Тони когда это увидел — потерял дар речи. На минуту. Может даже на две. Спросил — зачем? Вот же — новенькие носочки, бери — не хочу. Синие, красные, зеленые. С рыжей полосочкой. С крокодильчиками. Даже с енотами есть. Бери, носи и радуйся. А эти — брось. Брось и забудь.  
  
«Нет», сказал ему тогда Стив. «Они еще хорошие. Маленькая дырочка на большом и две — на пятке. Он сейчас нитки подберет и никто и не заметит. Еще носить можно будет. Неделю. Или две». Экономия. Защита окружающей среды. И прочая тошнотворная муть, которую Тони на дух не переносит. Все это говорил ему Стив. А если, мол, у Тони есть лишние носки — надо отдать их Армии Спасения.  
  
И штопал. Ловко так. Тони загляделся на его руки и не сразу сообразил, что это не Роджерса носки. А его. Его, Тони Старка, любимые. С щитом Капитана Америки на пятке. Которые так коварно продрались позавчера. И Стив, вот прямо сейчас, аккуратно восстанавливал белую звезду. И улыбался. И Тони решил — пусть. Ну его. Если Стиву нравится — что, у Тони ниток не найдется? Лишь бы и дальше улыбался.  
  
А носки потом спрятал.  
  
Так вот, правило это. Закон. Дано: Тони, Стив, Баки и кровать. Большая. Огромная кровать в которой спокойно помещаются два суперсолдата и один гений. Суперсолдаты по краям, гений — посерединке. Слагаемые по разному. За ночь иногда даже несколько раз. Кажется — какая разница кому где лежать? От перестановки мест ничего не измениться. В сумме все равно — общая кровать и просто спальное место, так?  
  
А вот черта с два.  
  
Тони любит с краю. Нет, не так. Тони ложится с краю, потому что опять полночи сидел в мастерской. Творил. И если бы не Пятница, которая пилила почище циркулярной пилы — про режим дня и про то, что кое-кто из-за него толком не спит, — сидел бы до утра. А так — пришел. На цыпочках. Потому что темно. И опять же, спят. Так?  
  
Душ еще внизу принял. И чуть не заснул прямо там. А потом — на диване. Но Пятница, золотая девочка, и Дубина — не просто так. Поэтому — вот. Прокрался и лег с краешку. Просто полежит полчасика, а потом обратно. К микросхемам. И недособранной перчатке. Но пока вот лег. Замер и прислушался. Стив и Баки. Дышат. По разному. Даже самому себе не объяснишь, в чем отличие, но есть.  
  
У Стива дыхание спокойное и размеренное. Положено двенадцать тире четырнадцать вдоховыдохов в минуту во сне? Пожалуйста. Получите и распишитесь. У Стива они — как из Палаты Мер и Весов. Эталонные.  
  
Баки с первого раза не расслышишь. И со второго — тоже. У него и грудь-то практически не движется. Говорит — от Зимнего Солдата. Незаметность во всем. Такой вот гребанный маскировочный абсолют. Словно и не дышит. Тони сначала сильно пугался. Потом привык. Кажется.  
  
Прямо сейчас сначала минуту или две вслушивается, сам стараясь не дышать, чтобы не пропустить. Рядом Баки. Ближе к ванной — Стив. Все на месте, можно спать.  
  
Не получается. Тони и так и эдак, а сна ни в одном глазу. Словно не умирал от усталости полчаса назад. Надо было остаться внизу, а не ворочаться сейчас тут, мешая. И ведь не понять — почему? Вот же, все слагаемые на месте: кровать, Стив, Баки и сам Тони. Немного не в той последовательности как обычно, но ведь сумма не должна поменяться от этого? Так? Тогда вопрос: где сон? Где дрема, хотя бы, мать-ее-за-ногу! Ни того, ни другого. И лежишь как дурак.  
  
И уже хочешь встать и уйти, но вдруг — цап! — за талию железной рукой, (хорошо что вставил терморегулятор, и она больше не ледяная), и ты уже посерединке. А там Стив тут же подгреб поближе, обнял сразу обоих, дыша все так же размеренно, но уже не в подушку, а в макушку Тони. А Баки — куда-то в шею. И руку с живота не убрал. Ноги закинули на него. Собственники хреновы. Тепло. Надежно. Хорошо. И сам не заметил как заснул.  
  
А во сне объяснял Баки, что любой закон — это отражение реальности. И если реальность изменилась и слагаемые должны оставаться на своих местах, чтобы всем было хорошо — значит должен поменяться и закон. Логично? Логично!  
  
Баки улыбался, целовал Тони шею и шевелил пальцами на ногах. И носки — заштопанные Стивом.  
  
Прекрасный сон.


End file.
